Many modern vehicles have a Lighting Control Module (LCM) that is responsible for activating or deactivating vehicle lighting in one or more modes. In many instances, the LCM fails due to the occurrence of an over current condition. Frequently, an over current condition will cause a disabling failure in the power relay in the LCM that switches the vehicle's lights off and on. Owing to the nature of the problem, it is a necessary repair. However, the cost to replace a failed LCM can be prohibitive and a cost effective solution is needed.